The invention pertains to reflectors for use in high intensity output strobe units. More particularly, the invention pertains to such reflectors which emit a spike of radiant energy in a direction generally on an axis of symmetry of a light source carried by the reflector.
High intensity strobe units for emitting pulses of radiant energy over large viewing angles are known. One such structure is disclosed in Moran U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,462 to Moran, assigned to the Assignee hereof. Another is disclosed in Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,569 also assigned to the Assignee hereof. The disclosures of both patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
While known units are effective for providing alarm indicating levels of radiant energy over wide angles, they do not necessarily efficiently meet different requirements. One known light output profile for fire notification appliances is the U.L. 1971 light output profile, see FIG. 1A. Another requirement that has emerged is to provide high intensity light output over a one hundred eighty degree angle in a horizontal plane and over a ninety degree angle in a vertical plane in combination with a higher intensity optical output spike, generally perpendicular to the unit, in both planes. This type of profile, the ADA 15/75 profile, is illustrated in FIG. 1B. One known way to meet both of these requirements has been to use two different reflectors. One relative efficiently meets one standard. Another meets the other requirements.
Having to manufacture and to stock two different reflectors contributes to both manufacturing and inventory overhead. In addition, field personnel must be trained as to which of the two units must be installed in a given situation. Cost effectiveness will be enhanced without such additional overhead.
There thus continues to be a need for a unitary reflector solution to efficiently produce both of the described output patterns. Preferably, this solution will be readily manufacturable and will be aesthetically acceptable.